


Il ciliegio piange sangue

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy racconta la torbida e affascinante Bellatrix evocando nel ricordo un saggio del suo oscuro talento magico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ciliegio piange sangue

Callie_Stephanides © 2010 (31 marzo 2010)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/426/il-ciliegio-piange-sangue)).

***

Che la follia scorresse sotto la pelle dei purosangue, era voce frequente e condivisa.  
Noi che sedevamo tra i Pari sapevamo almeno che a difendere il sangue avremmo perduto di vista il fine; il senso del tutto.  
Che Bellatrix covasse in sé il germe di una pericolosa mania, lo registrai il giorno in cui domandai la mano della mia Narcissa.  
C’era un ciliegio, ricordo, coperto di fragili boccioli: e Bella ne fece eruttare sangue. Me lo vedo ancora, scorrere denso, mentre il suo empio grido m’increspava la pelle.  
E sale oggi, come un’onda, dalla memoria al futuro.


End file.
